Caroline Aranha/Relationships
The relationships of Caroline Aranha from the Planet of the Apes reboot series. Romance Will Rodman Will is Caroline's boyfriend. The pair meet when Will takes his then three year old adoptive ape son, Caesar to the San Francisco Zoo after their neighbor's attack on him. Will, forever shy when it came to women, is forced to translate to Caroline what Caesar is saying. He reveals that Caesar is setting them up on a date. When Caroline visits the Rodman House for the first time, the pair bond over their love of Caesar while watching him show off. After five years, Caroline and Will are still dating being very much in love. When Caesar begins to question who he is, Will reveals how the chimp can to be in his care. Caroline, appalled that Will loved Caesar but used him for research, tells him that he's meddling in things that weren't meant to be controlled and asks him to listen to himself. After Caesar's attack on their neighbor, Caroline accompanies Will and Caesar to the San Bruno Primate Shelter where they are forced to part with Caesar who is visibly distraught with their departure. When Charles died from complications with his Alzhiemer's, Caroline comforted Will by telling him that some things weren't meant to be changed and that he needed to accept it. Every time Will visited Caesar, Caroline almost always went with him. After Caesar and the apes broke out of the Shelter, Caroline finds Rodney locked in a cage. Caroline calls for Will and the visibly shaken man tells them that he heard Caesar speak. Caroline, confused, looks to Will who suddenly realizes where the apes are heading. They rush to the car and make their way towards the forest but became stuck in the middle of the Battle on the Golden Gate Bridge. Caroline kisses Will for luck, before she watches him go after their wayward adoptive ape son. Family Caesar Caesar was Caroline's adoptive ape son. The pair meet at the San Francisco Zoo when Caesar is three years old after Hunsiker's attack on him. Caroline takes an immediate liking to him and agrees to go on a date with Will after Caesar intervenes. When Caroline visits the Rodmans not long after Caesar's visit to the zoo, Caroline comments on how well Caesar is doing and reveals she thinks he's an amazing ape. She watches as Caesar shows off and openly shows his affections for Will by mockingly beating him up. She recommends that Caesar be taken to open space and travels with the Rodmans to the Muir Woods Park where they watch Caesar play. After five years, Caroline is dating Will and the three along with Charles are one big happy family. When Will reveals to Caesar how he came to be in his care, Caroline ultimately defends Caesar by telling Will that things aren't meant to be controlled. After Caesar is ordered by the courts to be taken to the San Bruno Primate Shelter, Caesar doesn't want to go inside. Caroline, gently tells him they'll go inside and see what it's like and takes his hand, gently guiding him inside. Once inside, Caroline is reluctant to leave Caesar but forces herself to and is able to pull Will out the door with her. Caesar is visibly distraught with the fact that his parents are leaving him in such a horrid place. As time goes on, Caroline visits Caesar with Will and checks him over for injuries. At one point, Caroline finds a cut on Caesar's hand and comments on how awfully he's been treated. The next time Caroline sees Caesar is on the Golden Gate Bridge where he has ordered a full scale attack. This is the last known time Caroline sees her adoptive son. Charles Rodman Charles was Caroline's unofficial father-in-law. Despite the limited interactions between the pair, Caroline deeply cared for Charles and was upset when he died. Charles thought of her as a daughter and Caroline came to consider him a father figure and had a deep bond when it came to Caesar and Will. They went to together with Will to the Muir Woods Park where they watched Caesar play. She was sad when Charles died and only told Will that there were things out of his control. Category:Relationships